Beautiful Light
by vampire express
Summary: Edward is left with a broken heart and hurting after the night him and his family were turned, they had all became cruel, cold unfeeling monsters. Then one night Edward meets the most beauitful light he had ever seen. Bella Swan. Set in the olden days. RM
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_The means of a beginning._

_Edward James Cullens sat by the window in his over sized bedroom over looking a beautiful landscape. The perfect crystal clean water below him moved at a still pace. He could see his family's servants working to catch fish for there later feast. What the servants didn't know is that the Cullens hated the food they served them and his father punished the servants for it. It makes Edward sad that his family had such an intense cruel side the way they do. It was never the over worked servants faults that his family only ate food to keep what they really were a secret. He loved his family so much but ever since they were all turned, nothing had been the same. There need for blood increases every day and that scares him even more then putting his lips to an innocent women's flesh. When he closed his eyes Edward could still see the blood shed that happen to the village where they had visited that day. He and his family had been visiting there grandmother when a bunch of unknown monsters had come to the village with torches, burning all the houses and stores down before there eyes. He could still hear the screams for help, the pleads for there survival. How he and his family had not died that day was a mystery to all of them. The only clue they had ever come upon was a man, he had shown up on there door step telling them nothing else then what they were and what their new abilities were, abilities that his family has taken for granted._

_Edward shoved his painful memories away before he took a deep breath and looked up at the breath taking mountains that formed around the water. As always they were huge and beautiful, he liked them best at night because you could only see the outline of them through the darkness, which left a mystery to the beautiful work of art. Most of all he loved this place because he felt strangely safe and comforted here, it was his place to escape from reality. Even as a little kid he would escape here and watch the wonderful worlds design. The beauty of the different colors. Edward turned his head as he heard someone approaching his room. Three slight knock fell lightly on his door. _

_"Come in." The door opened to show his father. Dressed in a silk white shirt and black fitted pant, his hair was in a lose pony tail that hung down his back. _

_"I have just came to tell you that our lovely servants have prepared are wonderful 'meal,'" his father explained. The sarcasm hung so deep in his voice it could have drown an entire army. _

_"Ok, father I'll be sure to be right down."_

_His father turned on his heels and made his way to the door, as always his father had a deadly swagger that told anyone never to be in his presence when angry. When he made it to the door he turned around to face him. _

_"We have something we need to discuss at dinner." Then he disappeared from sight._

_Edward banged his head against the window in frustration. They always have something to talk about at dinner. For once Edward wished he could eat his nonsatisfying meal in peace. Ever since he became one of the undead his father has taken more of an interest in his 'life' then he ever had before. Usually Edward's father talks to him at dinner, considering thats really the only time the whole family is in the same room together. Grinding his teeth Edward pushed him self up from the windows ledge. He made his way to his over sized dresser and opened it to find his velvet black suit. He quickly replaced his current attire for the more elegant clothing and made his way to the first floor. On his way down to the eating room he spotted Justine putting more roses into the vase that was displayed in the upstairs hall. Edward walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in a startled reaction. _

_"Hey, there Justine," Edward greeted with a small smile._

_She bowed her head to him. _

_"Hello prince Edward." Edward rolled his eyes at her before he spoke. _

_"Please address me as Edward."_

_Her face softened. _

_"As you wish," She promised him._

_They stood there for a couple of awkward moments as Edward studied her features. She was a beautiful girl with her long blond hair curling around her heart shaped face and her pale blue eyes staring lustfully at him. Edward took his eyes off of her face to glance at her body. She was breathtaking with her long shapely legs and palm sized breasts. _

_"So, what are you planning for the night?" Edward asked her._

_She gave him a seductive smile. _

_"Anything you wish from me," she all but purred._

_Edward returned the smile and leaned closer to her, knowing what she was offering him. "I expected you in my bedchambers at ten o'clock." He then turned on his feet and made his way to the last place he wanted to be, with his family. As he reached his family they were all seated in there usual seats. All of them looked up at his approach. Edward sat down in his chair right next to his favourite family member, Alice. _

_"Hey, hot stuff what's happening," she laughed._

_Honestly she was the only one he could now stand, unlike the others she was never cold and cruel. _

_"Nothing just tired." _

_She huffed at him. _

_"I am seriously getting worried about you, you have been extreamly tired the last few days."_

_She moved her hand to cheek his forehead but he pushed it away. _

_"Alice we're dead we don't run fevers," He told her in a frustrated tone._

_She laughed nervously. _

_"Oh, yeah I seem to forget that a lot."_

_Edward rolled his eyes at her before he looked up to see his father watching him and quickly looked away. Alice noticed the fact that he was disturbed by his father's look. _

_"You know he wants to talk to you at dinner." She told me with sympathy in her eyes. _

_Great, Edward thought. He is going to be a jerk and say what he has to say to the whole family again, which will go something like this 'You need to man up son, you're the one I have picked to lead the family if anything ever happened to me. You are making me sick with all these feelings you hold inside. We are not human anymore were vampires. We feed from humans, not protect them. They are play toys to us.' Edwards stomach grew tight at the words his father had once told him with nothing but cold, dead eyes. Edward looked around at his family. They all looked the same. Rose with her perfect face, golden thick hair that hung down to her back and eyes like the ocean after a stormy night. Emmet with his boyish features and his strong toned body. Alice with her black short hair and her pixie face that held big brown chocolate eyes and Jasper with his cool and calm aura. Yet none of them were remotely close to what they used to be. It saddened him greatly. They ate in silence like they always did now a days. _

_"Edward," His father finally broke the silence. "I would like it if you came with me tomorrow to the Gilman's village."_

_Edward looked up from his soup. If that's all he was going to say then Edward was more then pleased how this evening had turned out. _

_"Yes, father I would love to go," Edward said turning back to his soup. _

_"Edward," his father said once again in a deeper voice. "Do you know why we are going?" Edward suddenly became nervous. _

_"No sir."_

_His father crossed his hands over his chest._

_"We will be going for no other purpose then to feed and take woman back here to work for us," he explained in a dead cold tone._

_Edwards hands started to shake and his eyes become foggy. Anger hit him like lightning hits the ground. Fast and deadly. _

_"Bullshit," Edward snarled rising to his feet. "I will not take part in that kind of violence and cruelty." All of the Cullens looked up at him. _

_"You will do as I say Edward," his father threatened._

_"Ohhh, no I will not," Edward told his father in anger, slamming his chair into the table. _

_His father quickly rose to his feet, his golden eyes snapped with fire. When he spoke his voice was filled with venom._

_"I never want to hear that tone used against me ever again. I have raised you from birth boy, fed you, clothed you and put a roof over your head. You will do as I please and you will go with no more further arguement." _

_Edward looked down at the sparkling clean floors in an attempted to hide the fury in his eyes. He could feel the wood of the chair cutting into his hand as he cluctched it with all his streangth. He could hear his servants fast heartbeats under there skin and craved the thick, rich, sweet blood that ran underneath their innocent human flesh. Edward pushed the tempting thought away before he finnaly looked up at his family with an cold expresstion. Alice cringed before my eyes. _

_"Yes father I will do as you wish, as long as your happy," Edward said between clenched teeth and with that he stormed to the one place he felt safe._

_When Edward reached the hall outside of his room he nocticed the door was slightly ajar, he opened it to find Justine on his bed wearing nothing but her undergarments and looking at him with suductive eyes. He made his way toward her in sweet expectation. She pushed herself up from the bed to meet him half way. Once she was in his reach he grabbed her in his arms for a exstreamly hot and long kiss. Edward pulled back to look down at her. _

_"That was nice," she said breathlessly. _

_"It could be alot nicer if your clothes were not on your body."_

_She smiled up at him and urged him toward his bed. He went willingly. Edward knew he should not be taking advantanged of her like the way he was. All he wanted was to feel comforted and loved the way he used to feel but time had changed everthing and now he felt dead and cold inside. But for the moment of time the gentle feel of a womens touch on his skin made him shiver and feel alive again in more then one way. How he wished everything was back to normal, everything was bright again. _

_Edward pulled Justine's panties down to bare the most private part of her body and stared down at her with need. He placed his body between her legs and breathed in her scent. As he entered her he moaned out in delight, dear god this was going to be a great night. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW IT HELP'S ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY!!**_

_Writen by: Wendy Butler-Henderson._

_Editing by: Leah Corner - user name: psychotic-flying-squirrel_


	2. Chapter 2

____

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE :P :P_**

**_The one for me is the girl I see._**

_"Will you stay with me forever?" Edward raised his hand to Etta's soft cheek._

_"I would never leave you, he breathed._

_Etta smiled at him warmly before she captured his lips. Edward moaned at the taste of her. She gilded her hand down his lean muscular back before she pulled away._

_"I love you Edward." _

_Edward awoke in a cold sweat grasping for air. This is the third time this week that he has had that dream. He wished he could forget about her but then again he knew that would never happen. All he wanted was one night of peaceful sleep, one night where he could wake up and not be hurting from the lost of his beautiful wife. Edward through himself up from his bed hating every breath he drew. He was slowly making his way to his bathroom when he heard a knock on his bed room door. _

_"Come in." he shouted his voice harsh from sleep._

_His father entered the room looking as if he wanted to murder someone. His footsteps pounding into the stone cold floors. Edward new that look in his father dead eyes, it is the look he always gives when about to attack. Mr. Cullen's stopped right before Edward curling his lip. _

_"Where is she!?"_

_Edward's hard expression turned into a confused one._

_"Who are you talking about?" His father hissed out the next words. _

_"The whore you have been sleeping with!" Edward turned his back on his father._

_"I don't know what you are talking about" _

_Mr. Cullen's moved closer to him and grabbed him by the shoulder hard._

_"Look at me Edward." His father snarled. Edward slowly turned around._

_"The girl, one of our servants saw you with her last night in the ocean. He described it as you too were fucking like there was no tomorrow," his father told him with discuss on his face._

_Shit. he knew better then to be seen with a servant girl in the open but after him and Justine were finished in his bed room they continued their play outside in the water. He never thought about servants or his family members seeing. He was a little busy with how good it felt._

_"who is she Edward?" his father growled. _

_"She is none of your concern." As Edward started walking away his father once again he stopped him in his tracks. The look in his eyes was total discuss. _

_"I never want to see you bed someone that far down below us."_

_Then his father's face softened ever so slightly. _

_"Get dressed we have things to do today."_

_Edward grounded his teeth at the mirror though of spending a day with his father and what he had "planned". _

_"Yes father," Edward said coldly walking to his bathroom out of sight. Edward walked over to his heated tub and cheek the temperature of the water. It was warm as usual. His father's servants must have been in the morning to fill it with hot water or perhaps it was Justine. He heard the door close on the other side of the wall. Good his father left. Edward slowly removed his cloth and got in the soothing tub. Edward moaned the first minute his body touched the water. It was like a lover caressing his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to let his mind shut down but that was a very difficult thing to do. Every time he tried to find peace with himself he ended up hating himself even more. Hating what he is. Edward heard a knock once again on his bedroom door. Sighing Edward made his way out of the tub and put a cloth around his lower body. _

_"Come in," he yelled for the seventh time today. He walked out of the washroom when his father walked once again in to his room. _

_"Get dressed. We must leave soon." his father demanded. Edward made his way to this clothing dresser. He could feel his father's eyes on him the whole time as he made his way. "You need to feed boy, you're so skinny I could snap you in half with my pinkie." Edward ignored him as he shoved on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. _

_"You will get to learn the pleasures of feeding." his father said with pride._

_"I do not take any kind of pleasure in taking an innocents life." Edward growled. His father did not blink nor did he move he simple just stood there with satisfaction in his eyes. "You will." was all he had to say. "I will meet you down stairs." Edward didn't say a word to his father as he left his room._

_Waiting for him at the front door his father slipped his feet into a pair of black leather boots and a black cashmere coat. "We shell begin are adventure." His father told him. Edward silently rolled his eyes in disgust. There was a buggy waiting for them outside. The man driving the buggy step out to greet us. As we walked closer he opened the curtain for us to enter. _

_The ride to the village was silent. Edward gazed out the window not able to look at his father. His didn't want to go on this 'Adventure' like he had said he takes no pleasure of hurting anyone. He had feed from a human once and never will he do it again. The look in the woman's frighten eyes had burned something in him that cold night. Her desperate struggles to get away. The scream's to let her live. The worst part is Edward wanted desperately to free her but once his teeth sank into her lust neck and the blood poured into his hungry mouth there was no going back. Now Edward feed's from animal and even that sickens him. _

_"We are here." His father spoke softly._

_Edward had to hold back the urge to cringe. At this moment in time he hated his father for his lack of compassion. Hated his family for all the innocents they had killed but most of all he hated the monster's who had turned them and made his family into the blood thirsty bastards. Edward slowly got out of the carriage without a single word. His father stepped out after him._

_The village was small. Not more than a hundred and thirty lived here. As him and his father walked throw the tiny village Edward could not help but look at how happy everyone seemed, people who loved and shared. People who loved and cried something him and his family never did. Edward felt his father sneak up behind him and place a gently hand on his shoulder. _

_"Come, my boy and feed."_

_Edward pushed his father's hand away roughly and turned around to glare at him. "You forget father that I take no pleasure in this what so ever." His father reached into his pack and pulled out two torches and held them in both hands. Edward watched as he walked over to one of the small camp fires that had been lit for after night fall which was not far away. The torches went up in a blaze as his father smiled evilly. Edward watched in horror as his father set fire to the first house. The house burned quickly as the other house's started to set on fire. People in the village where start to realize what was happening as they all started at my father in horror. _

_"Come here Edward help your father." His father yelled as if he had got a new toy and wanted to share his excitement._

_Edward shook his head no as tears filled his eyes. Complete shame and disgusted was the look on his father's face before he turned around and grabbed a male by his throat and ripped it apart. All the light fell out of Edward's eyes as he watched one by one all the male's being violently killed by the man he called father. All the women backed up against each other sobbing. Carlisle walked up to the last male who was covering a small woman with his body. He looked up with hate. _

_"I will never let you blood thirsty bastards touch my beautiful little sister." The man snarled at Carlisle. _

_His father laughed with no humour. _

_"You have no choice." Before the man thought better to defend himself his head was sliced off his body with Carlisle's sharp claw's. The woman cried out in pain and attached his father. _

_"Get away from me women." Carlisle said pushing her to the ground forcefully. Edward watched as the woman sobbed uncontrollable over the loss of what he believed to be her brother, she curled herself in to a ball and laid there. His father called him then. "Edward. Take your pick." Edward slowly walked over to the cowering woman. He stopped before the one he had his eye on the whole time. She glared up at him from the ground. _

_"I chose her." Edward said quietly. His father's face lit up immediately. _

_"I know you would come around boy." He walked over to over to her and grabbed her. Edward sucked his breath in sharply. His father grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down to expose her neck. Edward shoved his hands away from her. _

_"No Father I want her for my personal servant." His father looked baffled by my requested. _

_"We have servant's boy, you need to feed." A minute later and a light appeared into his eyes. "You want to bed this one eh." Carlisle laughed. "That I shall grate you that wish, you shall feed from the other women." Edward grounded his teeth. His father took the closes one to him and plunged his fangs into the woman neck. Edward looked away sick to his stomach. Without looking he grabbed the beautiful woman from the ground and put her on his shoulder. She screamed and kicked but she was no match for his strength._

_"I shall meet you at the carriage father." But he was not listening to him; he was way too far gone with bloodlust. _

When my father finally made his way back to us, he rode in the front with the driver while the woman and I rode in the buggy. She stayed silent even when I tried to speak with her. Even though her head was down and her body was curled in a ball, she was still very beautiful. Her long beautiful brown hair was long and curly down her back, her eye lashes were full and thick and her body was made for a man to touch, made for a man to explore. When we arrived at the house my father opened the cloth with a smile.

"Welcome home girl." He said evilly.

He closed it then and made his way toward the palace. For the first time throughout the ride she looked up at me and the hatred I saw their tore at my heart. I held out my hand to her but she refused to take it, she refused to move from where she was.

"I will never take your hand nor will I ever go anywhere with you, you disgusting bloodsucking pig." She spat.

Edward felt the hurt inside her but unfortunately he did not have time to stand here with her and watch as she called him every name in the book. His Father would not take kindly to a servant talking down to his "Favourite" son, so he needed to get her out of sight and fast. Edward climbed back into the buggy and scooped her up. He heard her gasp in shock. As his feet hit the ground she started fighting with all she had.

"Stop that" Edward commanded. Trying to keep her in place, she grabbed at his hair and pulled. Edward hissed in pain.

"I will not let you have me" She yelled. Edward Managed to grab her hand and pull it away from his hair. "You must stop before you attracted attention to us; there are people here who will not take too kindly to you as I do." She laughed in his face but obeyed. Half way to his bedroom she spoke again.

"Where are you taking me?"

Edward set her down but kept her close in case she decided to run. "I am taking you to my bed chambers." He told her. She actually looked defended. "Oh, like hell, she spat. I will be doing no such thing; I'm not your whore." Edward grimaced at her. Sadly enough that's the first thing that comes to his mind when he thinks about his bed and then her but he couldn't tell her that.

"What that's what you think, I am doing this to save your butt from my father. As you witnessed he doesn't care about anyone but himself, hell he probably doesn't even care about me and I'm his own son."

She turned the other direction and crossed her arms over her well developed chest.

"You could have saved others but you chose me. Why?" She turned back around to face him with a puzzled expression. Edward took a deep breath before he answered.

"That I cannot tell you." She looked suspicious now. "Your kind, no sorry your family killed my brother. I want fucking answers and I want them now!" She yelled. Ok this was getting way out of hand epically when they were still in public. Edward picked her up again and to his surprise she didn't fight him. "I will answer your questions in privet." She did not say anything to him but stared in his eyes with hatred. He walked quickly with her, desperate now not wanting to be seen. His father new she was here but the other didn't and if someone told my father how she had been behaving... Edward took a deep breath in relief as he saw his wooden door's to his bed room. He set her down and opened them. Edward gestured for her to enter first as she did. He watched her with fascination as she observed everything around about his room. She walked around the room slowly taking in every little detail. "All ask you again why did you bring me here?" She spoke keeping her eyes on his sword collection. Edward took a seat on his bed before he spoke. "Because if I didn't my father would have killed you." She looked at him then. "Again why me." Edward took another deep breath.

"Do you even want to know?"

"Yes."

"The reason I chose to save you and not others is because the first time I saw you I wanted you." She stepped back several steps. Edward got of his bed and made it to his door before she could blink. When she turned for the door her face collided in to his chest. She let out a sharp gasp "Let me go." She screamed. "That I cannot do, my father would never allow that. You and anyone you knew would be dead before you where half way to your destination in fear of you exposing us." She started to cry then and his heart broke. "Please I will never tell anyone about anything that I have saw here, I swear it." Edward's heart broke even more. "I'm sorry but no." He said quietly. She started breathing heavy as her tears streamed down her face even harder. "I have other family I must see." She told him through sobs. "My father will kill you and anyone that you know." Edward told her shamefully. Fear replaced the sadness in her eyes and then turned to anger. She held her head up high. "If I must stay here it is not because of fear of me dying but fear of my family. Your family has killed my brother and I will be dammed if they even lay another finger on someone else I love." Edward was amazed at her strength. "I am truly sorry." She waved his words away with her hand. "I don't want your pity, gust tell me where to sleep so I can lick my wounds without you disturbing me." Edward pointed to the door on his right hand side of his room. "There is a small room in there for whenever my cousin-

"I don't want to hear the story." She interrupted. Edward knotted his head as she made her way to the small bedroom. Before she could reach the door he grabbed her hand making her look up at him. "May I have your name?" She hesitated for a minute but then obliged.

"My name is Bella Swan." She tore away from him then and left him to himself.

Bella Swan what a beautiful name and woman.

**REVIEW PLEASE :P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey!! Sorry I took so long to update this. I didn't have a lot of free time on my hands. I have to ask you guys a question. How many of you think that guys are very immature and should be shot to death. My cousin and his Stupid arrogant friends are over right now and all I can think of is taking a knife and cutting their heads off, ohhh and I'm not talking about the one that connects to their neck. I'm talking about the one that makes it so no female can reproduce with that Idiots... Shiver More of them in the world would seriously suck. Anywho here the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW: P: P **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_I awoke to the sound of light footsteps crossing my floor. The steps were so delicately taken that a normal man would never had heard them but I'm no normal man. I heard a small sigh before I felt the bed sink in. I opened my eyes slightly and tilted my head up to see the outline of Mrs. Bella Swan kneeling at the foot of my bed with one of my extremely sharp fighting knives. In spite of the situation I chuckled quietly. She looked taken aback at the sound of my laughter. _

"_You do understand that I have a huge knife in my hands right?"She spoke nervously._

"_What are you planning on doing with the knife?"I asked softly._

_She was staring at me now like I was the biggest idiot. She glanced quickly at the knife before turning back to me. _

"_Um... kill you."_

_My laughter was louder than before. I attempted to get out of bed but she was there even before I had the blankets off. I stared into her big brown eyes and melted. Any man could get lost in a deep sea of chocolate. She moved closer to me then. She knelt on one knee on the bed right beside my chest and kept the other on the floor. She moved the knife hesitantly toward my throat. Bad idea I thought. _

"_You cannot kill me that way." I told her._

"_Like hell I can't." She spat._

_I lifted my throat toward the knife. _

"_Go ahead try to kill the immortal." She seemed to get even more nervous with that word. _

"_Maybe your just bluffing, maybe you can die with the simplest thing, such as a human killing you with a knife, I won't know unless I try." She said._

_I smiled at her. _

"_Go on then." She moved it a little closer, digging it into my skin. Her eyes were full of fear and she didn't move any longer, she just sat there with the knife to my throat that was starting to get irritating. I took a deep breath then reached up for the knife. She seemed to unfreeze from what ever thought she was having and wrestled me for it. _

"_Let go." She shouted. She gripped the knife tighter. _

"_No, it's not me that's going to end up dead hear if you don't let go."_

_It was pretty sad that an all powerful "Vampire" could not take a knife from a weak human girl. _

"_Let go of the stupid knife or I swear you'll have bigger problems then a knife in your throat." She threatened._

_I laughed in her face sarcastically. _

"_What can you do?" I questioned._

"_Oh, more then you know." Her gaze purposely went to my groin._

_I swallowed._

_That caught me off guard a little as I let the blade slip out of my cut up hand. The knife swung up in her hands at the force of the pull and cut her near the collar bone. Blood dripped down her flesh and ran down to her right breast. _

_My pupils dilated. My throat ran dry. The smell of fresh blood overwhelmed my senses. In all my life I had never smelled sweeter blood. She was my prey and I was the predator. Her blood sang to me. I stared at her with hooded eyes. Watching her cup the spot where the knife jabbed. Before I could stop myself I launched at her. I barley heard her yelp as we hit the bed with her underneath me. She was screaming in my ear but I did not care all that matter was the beautiful smell of sweet fresh blood. I felt her try and push me away but I was way to strong now. I no longer felt any human emotions. I didn't think with my heart I thought with my infected brain._

_I rip open her shirt with one hand and stared at the blood that dripped to her swollen nipple. I dipped my head down and licked around it cleaning the blood up with my tong. Her nipple reacted in my mouth and her heart picked up. I licked the blood up that had run down her flesh, when I got to her wound I sucked and licked it clean. She laid there not moving with her eyes shut, what I had found surprising was the expression on her face, like she was enjoying it. I sniffed up her neck wanting to sink my teeth in the tender flesh. I felt her spend her legs for me as I set myself in between them. I gripped her arms as I nuzzled her neck. I heard her sigh. I opened my mouth and positioned my teeth at her jugular, and then I sank my teeth in and began to feed from her. She cupped my head in her hands and rubbed herself against me. _

_The hot liquid ran down my throat soothing the burning ache. She tasted even sweeter then I imagined. I felt a sexual charge go through me as I drank from her; I reached down and touched her most private place. She shuttered and made a small pleasurable notice. I could not get enough of the feel of her blood running down my throat or the feel of her under me... She started pushing me away. I looked up to see her face very pale and her breathing swallow. I jump away from her. I could think clearly now. I was satisfied but because of that she was weak. I had taken too much blood. I was panicking. I went back to her and took her in my arms. Her skin was ice cold. I put her carefully on the bed and grabbed the blankets, I tucked them around her. Her eye lids were slowly going down as her breathing became shallower._

_**Bella's point of view**_

_I woke up to the smell of Eggs and bacon. How very strange. We could never effort anything so delicious. I opened my eyes to see a very big and expensive room; I gripped the sheets in a panic and felt how soft and warm they were, I looked over to my right and found myself staring at a very well made sword collection. Everything came running back to me then, Edward Cullen's and his family but why do I feel so weak. I looked up to see a tall man enter the room... that man was Edward. _

"_How do you feel?" He asked in a soft voice._

_I push myself up from the bed just to find myself falling back to the sheets. He rushed over to me and put his hands on my swollen face. _

"_Be careful Bella, you are very weak." I shook my head as if I was trying to make sense of what happened. _

"_Why am I weak?" I asked in a small voice. _

_That seemed to make him very uncomfortable. He got up from the spot on the bed he was sitting on and walked over to where the delicious smell was coming from, He grabbed the top of the funny looking metal thing and lifted it up to display eggs, bacon and bread. My stomach ached with need. When was the last time I ate? _

"_I got you breakfast." He spoke with gentleness._

_I turned my head trying to resist the very tempting smell. _

"_Edward what happened last night, I feel as if my head was split in two."I watched as fear laid it's self in his eyes. He swallowed hard._

"_Last night I got carried away." He said as he looked away from my eyes. I got a flash in my head of our bodies entwined with his face buried in my neck. I reached up to my neck and felt the two bite marks in my flesh. I gasped. _

"_You feed from me."I snapped. I watched as he cringed away from me. _

"_I could not control myself, your blood it smelled so good, you looked so good."He spoke quietly. That made me anger._

"_So you took advantage." I yelled. I got up from the bed and wobbled toward the door very slowly. He followed._

"_Where are you going?" As I was about to grab the door handle he took my hand. _

"_Let go." I yelled and yanked my hand away. He put himself between me and the door._

"_Remember what I had told you last night, if you leave then, you and your family are going to be murdered."_

_I wanted to kill him and his awful family more then I have ever wanted to kill anyone in my life. Nobody had any right to make me stay away from my family. Oh, god my mother and father would be grieving over my brother. Tear's started to stream down my face. I wanted to be with them so desperately. My brother was dead. It hit me like thunder hit the ground, Fast and furious. I crumpled to the ground._

"_Why must you do this to me?" I screamed my voice cracking. I saw the concern on his face, it made me sick._

_I put my head between my knees and cried harder. The man before me seemed to be more passionate and warm but that didn't mean he could be trusted. His father had murdered my brother in cold blood. They were all monster. "Bella I'm- I got up then and wiped furiously at my tears. "Get away from me. You and your family are nothing but cold hearted killers." I yelled. That seemed to hurt him a lot. Good. Right then there was a banging at the door. Edward looked at me with a panicky expression. He ran toward me and scooped me up in his arms. I fought against him but in the end he was to strong. He set me down carefully in my room and put his finger to his lips, then shut the door. I listened from behind the door. I heard Edward Say come in. Everything was silent for a few minute, and then I heard a deep man voice. _

"_Where is she?" I recognized the voice right away, the man that killed my beloved brother. My anger got ahead of me and I found myself clenching my hands in to tiny little fisted to keep from walking out this door and lunging. _

"_She is safe with me; you can go and pick on some other poor soul." I heard Edward speak and then I heard a soft chuckle. _

"_Edward boy you know me well, but seriously I'm not here to hurt her in anyway. Although I will not allow her to live here and sit around doing nothing, she will work for us." I cracked open the door then and watched as Edward was hissing at his father._

"_You have already done enough damage to her and her family, stay out of this; I will take care of her."_

_Edward cold father waved Edwards words away and shook his head. _

"_Again boy, you telling me what I'm going to do. I'm your father and that's that."_

_The cold heart killer started walking away then but as he was about to reach the door he turned around back in Edwards direction. _

"_Oh I have almost forgotten; tomorrow a very important guess will be arriving, you and everyone else are to treat my oldest friend and his son with respect." Edward rolled his eyes. "I mean it Edward," his father threatened. Edward looked away shaking his head. "Whatever you want father."_

_After His father left the room, I walked out of the room toward Edward. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. I waved his words away with my hand. "So who is coming?" I asked. _

_He gave me a hard look. "My father's old friend and his son are coming. If you ask me they're more like enemies." _

_I felt confused by that. "How so?" I asked. He walked over to his sword collection and pick up a large sward, with a red handle and a jewel in the middle. He ran his fingers over the bland as he spoke. "There werewolf's." He said simply. I gasped at that. "But I had thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?" I questioned him. He laughed softly. "Have you ever heard the saying keep your friends close but keep you enemies' closer?" I shook my head yes. "What are the werewolf's names?"I asked shyly. He looked up from his sword. "Billy and Jacob black... _


	4. AN

Heyy my lovelies!! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Ok, yes I'm sorry but I had to bring Jake in the story... but don't worry there's going to be a lot of jealously scenes. As for the feeding part, no Bella did not turn into a Vampire. Because in my story you have to be fed from by a vamp and you have to feed from them to. Thanks again and I hope you like my story. ;P


End file.
